User talk:Icmer In Nyc/1
-- Happyface 22:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Visit my page on The Club Penguin Wikia for the user talk. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 21:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Nyc means New York City... :) ---- was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 21:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) -- Happyface 23:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Chenorybl (APPROVED!) Of course! Just follow the COC. Oh, and put it in the middle of the Trans-Antarctica Mountains, away from anything else... or, set up a new town! Keep it clean. Also, do your research and write CP or CPFW based parodies. I would reccomend LiquidFence as an example. Use as many existing characters and creatures as possible. Also try to use real-world CP characters from time to time. We need uses for characters like G's Family, B, Napoley Bonapart, ect., ect., ect.... You can make new ones if needed. Finally, if it is a HUGE event, a museum may be established in a nearby town (or elsewhere), or any secret documents into the The Big Fat Building o' Archives, ect. I can't wait to see what happens! Good luck, w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Skippy903 Look he's my brother. pick on him and you get blocked. This is a democracy but he made the article. -- Happyface 23:10, 21 November 2008 (UTC) NO! NO! Dancing Penguin mispelled it on purpose. Don't move it!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Archive my talk Icmer, m'laddo, I have one word for you: How? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Permission Granted Permission Granted. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 21:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Copyrights Ok, Icmer, here are the restrictions: #'Do not', under any circumstances, use The Antics Brothers or their puffles (excluding Mabel)!!! They are copyrighted to me! #You can use the places and characters I have made, but research their articles before you use them! Like TurtleShroom said, characters or places can not act/look/be out of order. OK? #Feel free to use Mabel. She must be used as an antagonist. Must! Other than that, you are free to use all the other stuff, because the wiki is a free resource. So have fun with your book! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :No, this is GFDL YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Siggy Test --Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Penguin Fighter I defintely agree with you. You should tell Happyface and/or TurtleShroom. (P.S. Skippy forgot to ask me about character usage for Mabel.) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Re: :O :( Well, I don't think blaming the wiki's webmaster will do any good. It'll only get you blocked for insulting Skippy and Happyface. Though I think it would be better to notify TurtleShroom. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) We could... ..but you might wanna ask TurtleShroom or Happyface. It would be abrupt to just make a new category without permission. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You guys have my permission. Please make it I hate the Penguin fighter articles too. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 17:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Penguin Fighter Series Categorized!!! Alright, Icmer, I created the category and categorized all the articles that are inaproppriate. You could put this template on them. Oh, and the category's age limit is pending. Can you put a limit on it! It's called "Adult Material". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oops... ...I got too excited. But put the same warning sign that is on this article on all the other pages, and edit the text in the warning to say "THIS ARTICLE IS INAPPROPRIATE!!! IT IS VIOLENT AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY USERS YOUNGER THAN 13!!!" [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Mabel I know she's not so bad, I'm talking about the warning sign up there at the top of the article that says the article is inappropriate. I would like it to be on all the Penguin Fighter articles, except that it says the article shouldn't be viewed by users younger than . [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Template: Adult Material Check it out! (go here) Do you like it? If you put it on a page, it will automatically make the page part of the Adult Material Category. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Can you make it orange? I don't know how.) Nah... ... It's an article about a film. So what? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ur right... ... it should be an extension of the guy's user page. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Adult Material Category (G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G) No. You see, seeing that template will make a lot of children just want to read it more. Trust me, I have two toddler first cousins whom I see weekly. Tell them no, and they will want to do it somewhat. Telling them "don't go in that room" instantly wants them to go inside it. Trust me. Just keep it G'''. ''G''. That's it. '''G. G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G. See COC. C'mon! Can you give my brother a break! it's his birthday for Pete's sake! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship...NOT I was asking that question for my own wikia. *You can find it here. Orange Yoda 23:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... I asked wikia..? Is that OK? They said it was OK.(Uhhh....) Orange Yoda 23:22, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ACP ACP was founded by OOgalthrop. Sanity Penguin just helped spread the word about ACP. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 21:29, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wait, why are you quitting? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry!!!!! I changed block to NON IP! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:20, 10 December 2008 (UTC) OK! Siggy Test Icmer In Nyc (Just Tell Me!) :I like it Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:44, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Grammar Guide? Do you think we should make a grammar guide for users who are uninformed? You know, capitalization, spelling, punctuation, you know, the whole piece of waffle. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. I made the "waffle" idiom up) --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 15:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ABUSE! ABUSE!!! You have abused your sysop powers to delete the article of Fat. Please state a reason and read the article before you delete the article. The article of Fat was Meduim Quality, which means you NEED to keep it. Strike 1. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 22:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Strike 2 Okay icmer. Strike 2. Don't return to your pre-COC ways and start abusing your powers. 1 day block. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 21:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Siggy I know why; I experienced this before: If you tested it on your talk page, the talk page link will not work because it would be linking to itself, because it's on the talk page already. Try testing it on mine. Oh, wait, you did already. Yep, there's nothing wrong with the siggy, you just tested it somewhere where the link doesn't work. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Like my new siggy?) Youre Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas Hey Sorry about threatening to press charges and stuff, I'm bad at jumping to conclusions lol. Are you going to the christmas party? -POGOPUNK32 Nothing against you I'm not going to hold anything agianst you, as my block ended. --Piebob2323 23:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Siggy Test Please work! ---- --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 23:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm That's a good question. Honestly, I don't know. Maybe you should try contacting a webmaster about this, its worth a shot! -POGOPUNK32 What Up With the Name? Dude, why did you change the movie title of Holy Ninjas! And declaring a title for its sequel when your not the director! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger 27 December 2008 RE: YOUTUBE ACCOUNT Well, this is your co-webmaster speaking, and I think it's a great idea! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 15:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I finally be able to upload some videos (as soon as I get them done, and if my parents let me). I have a question: Are we all going to know the password for the account? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I'm an admin on this Wiki, too... I am a Bureaucrat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I did not know that... I got a computer mouse and it's a M-Coupe and it lights up!!!! It's cool! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:49, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Skateboard for your fingers. Look them up on youtube, they're actually pretty fun. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) By the way Pogopunk and Piebob was blocked because you guys share the same IP Adrress. It's a common thing just don't worry about it. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:55, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party You, yes you have been invited to my, yes my, Ninjinian's Christmas Party. Here are the details. * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply on my talk page if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- User:Ninjinian Pizza Invitation Dear Icmer In Nyc, We would like You to Join Pizza (band). If you'd Like to join, sign your name under the Wanna join Pizza? or Tell Spongebobrocks09 on his Talk Page. -Pizza